


【授權翻譯】Master of Chaos 混亂主宰者

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character, Part 3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 粉絲們正（沒）有耐性的等待IDOLiSH7的官方推文，但什麼也沒有出現。為甚麼？萬理去哪了⋯⋯？





	【授權翻譯】Master of Chaos 混亂主宰者

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：[Eydol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol)（[原文連結](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653957)）
> 
> 授權請見原文文底，AO3不讓我貼截圖我也是無可奈何  
所有權利歸屬於官方與太太，不屬於我  
如果無法傳達出他們的魅力全是我的鍋，請見諒（土下坐

房間裡寂靜而昏暗，電腦螢幕發出的僅有微光隱約照亮了正坐在前方的男子，替他染上一層詭譎的光暈。在這光源之下，他看起來彷彿是從恐怖電影中爬出來的惡魔。

「放開我⋯⋯！」

「才不要，這樣多有趣～」

「這一點也不有趣！這是我的工作，如果我沒做完的話⋯⋯！」

「沒事的，你不會被罵。我會代替你向你社長道歉。」

「千！」

「乖一點，萬，然後讓我看看我製造出來的混亂，好嗎？」

萬理低聲碎念，他完全無法明白到底發生了什麼事。

千進到房間的時候，他正安靜的坐在電腦前，準備將推文發到IDOLiSH7的官方帳號上。通常只要萬理沒在外面等千就會自己進來，所以這件事並沒有影響到他，但今天，事情有些不一樣⋯⋯

「可以請你放開我嗎？」

「不可以。」

「千⋯⋯你真的很煩。」

「我知道，這已經是你第一百次這麼說了。我還沒算我們一起唱歌的那段時間呢。」

萬理抬起眼。好煩。他很喜歡千，真的，但千也真的很煩。

「看，」萬理有點生氣，「你有工作、我也有。如果我沒辦法上傳貼文，我不會被罵，但我會被殺掉，而且不會是社長做的。」

「不然呢？」

「當然是粉絲。」

「少來了。」

「你不懂，千。」萬理嘆息，「你一點也不了解他們⋯⋯」

萬理一想到每次發文晚了會發生的事情就覺得身體緊繃了起來。沒耐心的、生氣的粉絲們⋯⋯他們比錄製現場還可怕⋯⋯等等，事實上沒有甚麼能比錄製現場還可怕了。（註1）他真的很怕粉絲們，噢，雖然他也愛他們，但當事關官方推特時，他只能祈求自己能保住性命。（註2）所有的轉推、回覆、按心⋯⋯這一切都讓人感到疲倦，然而這是他的工作，並且他喜歡自己的工作，即使粉絲們總令人畏懼。

「噢，看，他們引頸期盼著的推文一篇也沒有出現。」

「千，放開我。繩子綁的我血液要不能循環了。」

「親愛的別擔心，等回到家你就不會這麼說了。」

「千！」萬理紅著臉大叫，「不要說這種話，萬一被聽到了怎麼辦！」

「欸，但我覺得事實上，已經有人聽到了。」

萬理皺起眉頭瞪著他的友人（兼等鬆綁後萬理就會好好操他屁股的男友），等待對方更多的解釋。

「有些人說不定會推測出你被綁架了，被我綁架的。合理，非常合理～」

「千，拜託⋯⋯」

「好了、好了⋯⋯」

千發出嘆息並親吻黑髮的男子（註3），然後放開他讓他得以繼續工作。當萬理移動到電腦前時，他只能承認千是正確的：有人確實寫了有關他們的事。

「我一點也不想看到⋯⋯」萬理抱怨道。「好了，現在來上傳PV吧～」

「你看起來很高興。」

「你想看到混亂吧，千。讓我給你看看甚麼才是真正的混亂。」

他打完推文、確定所有的影片連結已經準備好，接著按下發送鍵。轉眼間，大量的轉推開始出現，而萬理打開他追蹤了許多粉絲的私人帳號（當然，他們都不知情）。千驚奇的望著他，最終低語：

「你真是個惡魔。」

「我當然是！我只是藏著不想嚇到任何人罷了。」他笑著拍拍自家男友的頭，續道：「很晚了，我們回家吧。」

「我們晚餐吃什麼？」

「你我不知道，但我嘛⋯⋯」

萬理拿起繩子把玩著，他看向千，唇邊掛著一抹令Re:vale顫抖的粲笑。

「他們不該害怕ZOOL的，該害怕你才對。你真是故事裡的最終大魔王。」

萬理大笑，抓起外套和千走向出口。如果他真的是最終大魔王，他肯定挺喜歡的。

**Author's Note:**

> 關於這個故事的有趣事實之一：萬理在我發出這篇文時上傳了第三部的PV。是巧合嗎？我覺得不是。  
有趣的事實之二：這篇文總共有666個字。我不是故意的。（譯註：說的是原文，中文肯定不只666個字XD）
> 
> 註：  
1\. 原文是"More terrifying that the spot" 我有點抓不準這個意思，推測可能是要打More terrifying than the spot但誤植，就照著後者翻了。  
2\. 原文是"He prayed for his life. " 直譯的話是為自己的生命祈禱，我個人覺得如果翻成祈求自己能保住性命有點誇張，但不確定怎麼修正會比較好。如果有路過的強者太太願意幫助我的話那就太感激了><


End file.
